Maikka Week 2009: Dinner
by EstrellaCorazon
Summary: Fluffy AU one-shot. Seeking her freedom, Mai walks away from palace life. Mourning her decision, she is confronted by Sokka, who also had to make a tough decision. How will dinner go for the two warriors as they share their pasts with each other?


**Maikka Week 2009**

**Dinner**

Mai sat on the edge of the cliff, taking in the vast dark scene of the cold, cruel ocean. The stars and the full moon hung blissfully in the dark sky. The moon's white light danced upon the waves. A handful of tears were slipping down her cheeks, but she wasn't sobbing.

Yes, she was angry at Zuko, but she was even angrier at herself. She was the one who walked away. She was the one who couldn't handle the pomp and politics of the Fire Nation court. Katara was the one who would be willing to deal with all that shit.

Upon leaving Zuko, Mai decided to spend a year with Ty Lee and the other Kiyoshi warriors. She even debated joining them, but found that a life with them would be a poor substitute for the freedom she so desperately wanted. She was free now, but she alone as well. Just before leaving Kiyoshi island to return to her home country to visit her parents, Sokka and Suki had a terrible fight. They decided they were best off on their own. Sokka had to take care of the Southern Water Tribe. Suki had to take care of Kiyoshi island. There was no way they could do it together. Before going back to his home, Sokka wanted to visit his sister, and accompanied Mai back to the Fire Nation.

Mai had heard rumors of the new Fire Lady, but couldn't bring herself to believe them. Not until she saw Katara standing by Zuko's side, with her hair done up in the traditional top-knot with the Fire Lady's crown sitting in it.

As usual, Mai managed to keep her composure in the presence of all those people. Sokka was the opposite. The moment he saw his sister, he practically tackled her with a hug. It was a sweet gesture, but it was frowned upon by the rest of the court.

_That's why I left_, Mai thought to herself as she saw the nobles whispering to each other and the royal guards freaking out, unsure of what to do.

That had all happened earlier that day.

Now she was alone, listening to the waves crash upon the cliff side.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the grass behind her. Slightly frightened, she believed someone was sneaking up on her. She got to her feet, turned around, stepped forward, and brought out a few daggers to throw at the intruder. In the bright glow of the moonlight, there stood Sokka, in his traditional Water Tribe warrior uniform.

Mai relaxed, allowing her arms to fall to her sides. She walked towards him and put the daggers away.

"Don't sneak up on me!" she said angrily, quickly wiping away her tears, although she was certain that he couldn't see them.

"I wasn't sneaking!" Sokka said. "If I was, you wouldn't have heard me."

"Sure I wouldn't have." Mai said sarcastically. "What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to look at the moon." Sokka said, walking past her and sitting down on the cliff, allowing his feet to dangle towards the water.

"Really?" Mai said, turning to him.

Mai saw his head nod up and down. He also patted the ground beside him, telling her to sit down.

"You don't have to leave on account of me." he said. Mai couldn't tell if he was serious or if he was joking.

She felt like she had been caught off guard. She felt vulnerable, having almost been caught crying. But she wasn't going to let him know that. She sat down.

She looked at the moon and the stars, and then she turned to look at him. She saw the longing in his face and wasn't sure what to make of it. He gave off a deep passionate sigh, as if she wasn't there. She wondered how he could be so open with his feelings, wearing them on his sleeve, with him being a man and all. But then again, Zuko was pretty emotional. Angry was an emotion.

"So what's up with you and the moon?" she finally asked after several moments of silence that were making her uncomfortable.

He gave her a confused look, as if to ask, "You're kidding, right?"

"You really want to know?" he asked instead.

"Yeah." Mai quickly said, regretting it the instant it slipped out.

Now Sokka was caught off guard.

Memories of Yue flashed through his mind. He recalled the siege of the North Pole, and how the spirit of the Moon was almost lost forever. Katara and Aang knew because they had been there. Zuko had been there, but Sokka explained to him what happened later on the way to the Boiling Rock. But he had never got around to fully explaining the loss of Yue to either Toph or Suki. They hadn't bothered to ask about it.

"Well, you see…I kinda lost my first girlfriend because of the moon." Sokka said.

Mai gave him a strange look.

"Do you remember the siege of the North Pole?" Sokka continued to explain.

"Oh, yeah." Mai said. "Azula came and got me and Ty Lee to go after Zuko after that fiasco."

"Well, you see, there was this guy named Zhao, and he knew that if he destroyed the moon, then waterbenders wouldn't be able to bend anymore."

"How…do you destroy the moon?" Mai asked, thoroughly confused at such a preposterous plan.

Sokka went to explain about Tui and La and their positions as the spirits of Moon and Ocean.

"…So, the only thing we could do, the only thing Yue could do," Sokka corrected himself, "was to give up her life and save La."

They were both silent for several moments.

Mai sat there in silence, trying to comprehend the pain Sokka had experienced. From what she remembered about him, he had also lost his mother years ago. She had never really lost anyone. Sure, there was the time Zuko had walked out on her, and the period of time she refused to communicate with her family, but that didn't count. They were still alive, she could still talk to them. And she was the one who eventually walked away from them.

"I'm sorry for your loss." she finally said, very quietly. She wasn't sure if it came out sounding genuine, but that's what she meant.

"Thanks." Sokka quickly said.

The wind began to howl through the mountains and quickly came down to the cliff side. Mai shivered.

"Let's go…" Mai began to say. She was about to say "inside," but that meant going inside the palace, and she didn't want to go there.

"Alright." Sokka said as he stood up. He extended his hand to her to help her up. She accepted it.

"Where to?" the Water Tribe warrior asked. He could sense that she didn't want to go back into the palace.

"Let's get something to eat in town." Mai said. "I'm starving."

She wasn't really starving, but she did have an awful craving for something charred and meaty.

They ended up at a restaurant on the far side of town, a high class place that young Fire Nation nobles with too much time on their hands went to be seen.

Mai wasn't interested in being seen.

"A table in the back, please. Preferably one that can be curtained off." she told the waiter.

"Yes, Miss." the waiter said as he gave Sokka a snobby look. Sokka took little note of it as he followed Mai.

The back of the restaurant was dark, and tables were covered with the soft glow of candles sitting in glass bowls.

Mai and Sokka sat down at their table. Just as the waiter was about to hand them the menu, Mai held up her hand.

"Two steaks. I want mine rare." she commanded.

The waiter looked at Sokka.

Sokka stared stupidly at Mai for a second, and then stared stupidly at the waiter.

"Sir?" the waiter asked.

"Oh, uh…." Sokka was unsure of what to say.

"Make his medium rare." Mai finally said, annoyed that she had to take command.

"To drink?"

"Fire lily wine." Mai answered. "Oh, and an order of fire flakes."

The waiter walked away.

"Um, thanks." Sokka said.

"Your welcome." Mai said in a sarcastic tone, back to her usual self.

"So…you come here often?" Sokka cringed inwardly, realizing how much his question sounded like a cheesy pick up line.

"No." Mai said flatly. "Ty Lee dragged me and Azula here once. The food's awful, but the steak's alright if you sprinkle enough fire flakes on it."

Sokka put his hands on the table and clasped them together. His fingers began to twiddle. Mai took a look a her nails and noticed that the black polish was beginning to chip.

A couple of musicians came in playing a slow, pleasant melody on their instruments.

Without hesitating, Mai whipped out a dagger and slammed her fist on the table, bringing the Pipa player and Sungi player to a halt. The dagger stood up from her fist menacingly.

"Leave. Now." she ordered.

The musicians left without a word.

"I liked that song." Sokka said jokingly. Mai just scowled at him.

He began to scratch his temple awkwardly, wondering how he could get the girl to open up.

"So…you and Ty Lee came here once…" Sokka began to say.

"And Azula." Mai quickly added.

"And Azula…how was it, traveling with them?"

Mai's eyebrow raised, but surprisingly, her lips were not in a scowl.

"You want to know about that? Why?" she asked.

Sokka shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm curious. And I'm trying to make conversation. So, what was it like?"

"You do realize that during the time I was traveling with them, I was chasing you and your friends."

"I realize that."

"Alright…well, actually, it was pretty fun…it definitely beat just hanging around Omashu."

"You didn't try the slides did you?"

"What slides?"

"Never mind, continue."

"But then it did get a little annoying after a while, what with Ty Lee being so damn peppy and Azula constantly bossing both of us around."

"Heh. Sounds like Katara and Aang. I mean, Aang was the peppy one, and Katara was the bossy one."

Mai smirked.

"Yeah, she seems like the type. I guess that's a good thing…" Mai trailed off.

"So, I know that you and Zuko…well, what happened between you two? I mean, you both seemed so happy together…and that's saying something."

"We were happy, Sokka," Mai said sadly. "But happiness isn't enough. And neither is love. Especially when it comes to the wife of the Fire Lord. I wanted more."

"More?" Sokka asked, prompting her to go on.

"I wanted freedom. That's why I moved to Kiyoshi island after I left Zuko. I couldn't stay in the capital, or the country, not with everything that it represented." Mai answered.

"You did seem to be enjoying yourself there."

"Uh…well, thanks for noticing."

"You should have joined the Kiyoshi warriors, like Ty Lee did. You both looked pretty good in those outfits when we fought at Ba Sing Se."

"Yeah, right." Mai laughed.

"I'm being serious. It's a compliment."

Mai was stunned at what Sokka had said. She tried to think of a response, but couldn't. She was saved when the waiter came by with the food.

He placed both plates in front of the two diners, and put a small bowl of fire flakes next to Mai's plate. He then took out a bottle of the fire lily wine and began to pour it into glasses for them.

As he did this, Mai grabbed the fire flakes, crushed them up, and began to sprinkle some onto her steak.

Sokka was already scarfing his down.

Appalled by Sokka's table manners, the waiter quickly left.

Mai held the bowl of fire flakes out to Sokka.

He looked at them quizzically.

"Well, would you like to try some?" she asked.

Sokka took the bowl from her and examined the strange food. It was bright red and crumbly.

"I crunched them up a bit." Mai explained. "They taste better that way. It brings out the spiciness."

"Well, I guess I could try a little bit."

Sokka sprinkled a few of the fire flake crumbs onto the piece of steak that he had just carved. He then put the bowl down and used the chop sticks to pick up the chunk of meat that he had just flavored. He put it in his mouth and began to chew.

Suddenly, Sokka's eyes grew wide and began to water, and his face turned bright red. He spat the half-chewed piece of meat into his napkin and grabbed the glass of fire lily wine to chug it down.

Mai looked at the display in disgust.

"So…hot…" Sokka heaved.

"Geez, really?" Mai asked. "I've been eating fire flakes since I was four."

"You people give that stuff to children!?" Sokka demanded, pouring himself another glass of wine to drink.

"Well what do you give children in the Water Tribes?" Mai asked.

"Don't know." Sokka said between gulps. "That's what women know. Ask Katara about it."

Mai just crossed his arms, annoyed by Sokka's sexist comment, but not really offended since it was directed at the women of his nation and not hers. She took another sip of wine.

Both of them were pretty silent for the rest of the meal, as they were more interested in the food than each other.

The waiter came to take their dishes away and showed them the dessert menu.

"The deluxe fruit tart." Mai said after glancing over the selections.

Sokka grabbed the menu out of the waiter's hands and looked it over. His expression was one of caution.

"Is there anything on here that isn't going to burn my tongue off?" he asked Mai warily.

She sighed.

"Just pick out one of the fruit tarts." she said.

"Um, I guess I'll go with the pineapple one." he said.

"That…" Sokka belched, "was delicious."

He licked his lips and leaned back into his chair contentedly.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Mai said, leaning forward on her elbow. She was still picking at her fruit tart, barely half finished. Her voice actually sounded honest that time, making Sokka think that she was not entirely there in the moment.

"Still have Zuko on you mind?" Sokka asked just as she bit into another mouthful of tart.

She chewed furiously, unable to respond with her mouth full. Unlike the water tribe peasant, she had learned proper table manners.

She swallowed, slowly, and then tapped her fingers on the table.

"I'm not hungry anymore. We might as well leave." she said with scowl.

"Well if you're not going to finish that fruit tart, let me." Sokka said as he took it from her.

They walked out of the restaurant with Sokka munching on the last bits of the fruit tart.

"Put it on my tab." Mai said as they passed the host.

They walked towards the palace. Mai was tired, ready to end the day. She had been in a foul mood pretty much the whole time, but she had felt that way ever since she had arrived in the Fire Nation.

_Maybe I should have stayed on Kiyoshi island, with Ty Lee…_

All she knew was that she wouldn't be staying there in the capitol for long. She needed to go see her family for a few days, but what then? She knew that she couldn't stay with them for long either. Both of her parents would just complain about how she threw away the best relationship she had ever had.

_Of course they'd approve of the Fire Lord. I mean, how much more power and influence can you get?_

Her thoughts suddenly turned to Aang, and she chuckled.

"You alright?" Sokka said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You don't seem to be all there."

"I'm here, alright." she pulled away from him. "And don't do that. I'm not cold."

"Fine." he said, putting his hands up defensively.

As they neared the palace, Mai began to pull Sokka off to the side.

"Wha…?"

"Just follow me, I know a side entrance." she whispered. She didn't want to deal with the attention that a front gate entrance would cause.

They got inside quickly, without being spotted by any nobles, guards, or servants. It required scaling a few roofs and prying some windows open, but Mai knew the palace by heart. She had spent hours playing hide and seek with Ty Lee and Azula when they were children. Mai and Sokka reached the hall with the guest bedrooms.

"Here we are." Mai said.

"Wow…" Sokka said. "If we had you on our team, we probably could have ended the war a few months earlier!"

"No, not really." Mai said. "The Fire Lord's bed chambers are on the other side of the palace. I don't know that side too well, plus there's extra security over there."

"Oh," Sokka said, defeated.

"Well, goodnight, Sokka." Mai said as she waved goodbye to him.

"G'night, Mai."

"Oh, wait!"

Sokka turned to see Mai standing half way out of her bedroom, clutching the door.

"Um, how long are you going to be staying?" she asked reluctantly.

"A week or so. Then I'm going back to the Southern Water Tribe." he answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking, since I've seen the Earth Kingdom, well, I'd really like to see the rest of the world."

"The rest of the world?" Sokka laughed. "And by that you mean the Southern Water Tribe? I don't know Mai, knowing you, I think you'd hate it."

"Well, we won't know that until I see it, won't we?" Mai said, back to her sarcastic self.

Sokka could tell that she didn't want to stay in her homeland, and that she was subtly asking him for permission to go with him back to his home.

"I guess you're right about that." Sokka said. "You're welcome to come with me when I head back."

"Thanks, Sokka." Mai said, an honest smile resting on her lips. She slipped into her room and shut the door behind her.

"Thanks, Mai." Sokka whispered, and then walked off to his room.

**The End.**

A/N-this is to make up for how badly I wrote Mai's character for Kataang week (XB) but I will be writing something for Maiko week as well!

And I'm only writing one of these, because I'm in school now and I have other responsibilities! Thanks for reading!

And if you have no constructive criticism, just tell me which part of the story was your favorite.


End file.
